A Drabble a Day keeps the Nargles Away
by MsUpToNoGood
Summary: One-shots about Draco and Hermione, it will be over different time zones, from when they were kids up till they are old and grey. It is in no order, and is just a quick read (100 - 600 words) to keep your Dramione love satisfied! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first try at a drabble, hopefully I'll post one every day for your entertainment! Enjoy!**

Broom Cupboard

She looked up from her book to look at who everyone was suddenly looking at. Her eyes were strained to look over the heads of the students in front of her but then she saw a flash of platinum blond hair and then that pretentious smirk. Merlin, she hated that smirk.

As expected, the Slytherin table in the Great Hall roared with applause and cheers at their House's Seeker. He had finally defeated Gryffindor for the Inter-house Cup, while her best friends were sulking and cussing under their breaths while shooting the Slytherins death glares.

Hermione shook her head and patted Harry on the back and gave him and Ron a reassuring smile.

"It's alright Harry, you've won all the other tournaments before and I just know that you're going to win next year," she said with her most convincing smile.

Ron just continued to glare at the blond-haired Slytherin before he pushed his plate of food and stormed out of the Great Hall. Harry shook his head sadly then made to follow him, giving Hermione a sad smile before leaving her as well.

Hermione found herself staring at the festive table before realizing that a pair of grey eyes were staring back at her. Draco Malfoy nodded towards the doors of the Hall and then got up, excusing himself from his friends. She smiled to herself before walking out into an empty corridor.

"Draco," she whispered at the empty space before she felt a pair of strong hands picking her up and pulling her into a dark broom cupboard.

She saw him muttering a spell at the doors before turning around to capture her lips in a searing kiss.

"Did you see me out there?" he asked with a grin so wide she would never associate it with the Slytherin. He looked almost giddy.

"Yes, I did," she replied honestly, "you were amazing out there love."

He was leaning in for another kiss before his gaze trailed down to her 'GO GRYFFINDOR!' t-shirt.

She noticed him looking at it before she lifted up her shirt over her head to reveal her dark green crop top with the initials 'D.M' embroidered in silver.

Draco's eyes widened and then his mouth stretched into a smug grin.

"You're not allowed to take that off," he stated before he kissed her gently.

"I wasn't planning on it," she replied with a growing smirk.


	2. Library

Library 

"Hermione dear, can you stay in there while I run a few errands?" said Mrs. Granger to a six-year old Hermione whilst pointing at the Public Library.

"Yes of course mum, I'm six you know," answered Hermione with a determined grin, "I'm quite able to take care of myself."

Mrs. Granger smiled at her daughter's mature attitude and gave her a quick kiss before dropping her inside the library.

"If you need to anything darling, just go up to Mrs. Feltson, the librarian and she'll help you out," said Mrs. Granger.

"Alright mum, see you!" squeaked Hermione before running away from her mother to the children's book case.

She walked past the isles of the books she had already finished reading and headed for the thicker ones that had fewer pictures. She ran a hand over the spines of the many books on the shelves, she realized just how much she loved reading. Her eyes travelled the length of the shelf before her eyes rested on a big red book that caught her attention.

Hermione's hand shot out to grab the book just as she felt another hand reach for it. Her eyes turned from the alluring red book to catch a pair of silver ones glaring at her.

He was dressed oddly, in a sort of cape that Hermione hadn't seen anyone wear before. His hair was very blond and his skin pale, but the one thing that intrigued her the most was his eyes.

"I saw the book first!" said the blond boy.

"How am I supposed to know that for sure? We both reached for it at the same time." Hermione rolled her eyes as if it were obvious.

"Well, I want it. Now." The blonde boy demanded glaring at her.

"Well that's too bad because I want it too." Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and pursed her lips.

"I am not going to leave until I read that book." He says with a shrug.

"Neither am I, so here is what I suggest; we both read it. Together."

She noticed the boy hesitate before he shrugged and said, "I've never read with a muggle before."

"What's a Muggle?"

"People like you," he answered matter-of-factly.

Hermione frowned at him but pushed the thought aside, thinking it was something to do with her being a girl.

He sat at the end of the couch. Hermione sat next to him.

"I'm Hermione by the way, Hermione Granger." She said grinning.

"I'm Draco Malfoy" he said giving her a small smile.

They read for an hour before her Hermione heard her mother calling for her. "Well, I'll see you around Draco," she said standing up. She looked a the big red book in his hands and felt sad at the thought of leaving it unfinished.

"Here, finish it off and tell me what happens when I see you again," he said handing it to her with a small smile on his face.

She grinned widely and took the book from his hands, still staring into his pretty grey eyes.

"Bye Draco," she said as she walked away.

"Bye Hermi- Hermy… Bye Granger," he said.

000

Hermione went back to the library everyday for two weeks and never once did she see the pale boy again. She gave up on the idea of them becoming friends and bonding over books, and soon she forgot all about him. But she kept the big red book, it still sits on her shelf at home.


	3. McDonalds

McDonalds

"_Draco_, honestly you're being really immature!" she yelled back at him.

"I'm not being immature, _Hermione," _he answered, "I just don't want to eat at this low-class Muggle shit-hole-"

"DRACO MALFOY!"

He looked at her face and noticed it was unnaturally red and her eyes were set in a glare in his direction.

"FINE!" he yelled back throwing his arms in the air in submission.

_Merlin, the things I do for this witch. _

They walked into a colorful room with many people sitting at tables or waiting in line, and the first thing Draco noticed was the noise then the smell.

He looked at Hermione with a disgusted look on his face, then when she gave him the 'stop-being-a-baby' look. He just shrugged and said, "Just because I accepted coming in here doesn't mean I have to enjoy it."

Hermione explained that this place named McDonalds was a fast food restaurant and that means they serve you food in under 10 minutes, she also mentioned that it was unhealthy but every once in a while she would get a double-cheese burger, whatever that was.

"Go sit over there and I'll get us something to eat," she said, pointing at a table in the back corner.

Draco walked over to it and slumped down on one of the seats, then muttered a _Scourgify _without his wand and watched as the table cleaned itself before he placed his hands on it.

000

Hermione stood at the cash register and paid for her and Draco's double-cheese burgers, 6-piece chicken nuggets box, two large fries and two cokes. She wanted Draco to try out this restaurant mainly to watch how he reacts to everything, so far he's been a complete baby but she had a feeling he might warm up to the place.

She grabbed her tray full of food and walked over to the table where her gorgeous boyfriend was sitting at, completely oblivious to the staring eyes and the hushed giggles from girls around them. He never really noticed them, but Hermione did, and she learned to ignore them with time.

"What is that?" he asked with distaste after glancing down at the tray.

"This is our dinner," Hermione chimed happily before explaining to him what exactly he was about to eat.

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I'd rather eat Hippogriff balls," he replied.

"Just try it love, one bite won't hurt," she said seductively.

She noticed his demeanor change and then finally he lifted up the burger to his lips to taste it for the first time in his life.

000

"Another!" he yelled loud enough to attract attention to them.

"Hush Draco, don't scream," she whispered before saying, "you've eaten 2 burgers, and half of mine, including ALL the chicken nuggets as well as the two large fries, and to be honest I've never seen anyone chug Coco Cola faster than you just did."

"But Granger I want more!" he whined after her refusal, "it's so good and wrong, it's like a forbidden fruit, except it's not a fruit-"

"Okay we're going home right now."

"I'm not leaving, I'm perfectly content staying here for the rest of my life," he answered, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"Draco, did you know that if you consume this everyday…" she paused dramatically and leaned in closer to whisper in his ear, "you get really fat."

He shot up out of his seat, grabbed Hermione's arm and stormed out of the restaurant muttering something that sounded like '_bloody muggles', 'so yummy', 'fattening',_ and_ 'Merlin why?' _

Hermione smiled at the back of his head before sighing contently.

_Ugh, I love this man… _


End file.
